5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nino Nakano
(Test Page, 11/4/2018) Please review the content and give suggestion. Wiki theme and any kind of styling aren't enabled, do ignore these. "Since you think what's on the inside is more important, let's have a contest on that" - Nino Nino Nakano is the second sister of the Nakano quintuplets. She usually acts as the mother of the family, she cooks for them 1 and take care of their medical needs 2. Among the five sisters, she is the one who have the highest hostility towards Fuutarou and often rebels against him Appearance Nino is a cold-looking? girl with a long straight hair. She has reddish pink hair, ranging from light pink to telemagenta3 in volume 1, and antique pink to red violet 4 in volume 4. Her notable accessories is a pair of butterfly-shaped ribbons? on the both side of her head. Like her sisters, she has a dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Nino wears a long sleeves sweater? that covers her uniform? and... type of bag. She is noted to be the more fashionable girl among the sisters, has various cute accessories 5, and took care of her nails 6. Her room is tidy and she has several dolls in her bed 7. She didn't have a single piercing on her body, but planning to have one at least before marriage 8. Personality Nino has a sharp tongue 9 and talks bluntly when confronting the others, even if the other party is her sister 10. She has an outgoing attitude and is socially aware, resulting in her having many friends. She is a scheming person, and doesn't hesitate to use underhanded method to achieve her goals 11. Her rebellious attitude makes her to be the least cooperative girl among the sisters. Despite the cold and rude front, Nino is actually a caring 12 and protective sister 13. It is also evident by her willingness to acts as the cook of the family, ignoring her care towards her own appearance (culinary activities may lead to foul odor, damaging her nails, etc). She is also shown to brings band-aid wherever and whenever she is, possibly as a precaution to Yotsuba's active behavior 14. Despite her motherly behavior, Nino can be forgetful at times15 and afraid of needles 16. Ability Among the sister, Nino is ranked on the lower part of the five, with her strongest subject is English. Nino is shown to be a good cook, ranging from daily meals, cookies, and congee 17. She is capable to make a lot friends, as noted by Yotsuba, who label her as "social butterfly". She has poor eyesight, needing the use of contact lens to do daily activities 18. Despite having many friends, she is incapable of recognizing Fuutarou who wears a simple wig, implying her oblivious side 19. However, this is possibly due to the darker surroundings and her infatuation towards the young blonde Fuutarou. Relationships Nino has a huge liking towards badboys, especially those with blonde hair 20. Ichika She is seen contradicting "Ichika" due to her seemingly uncaring behavior towards Itsuki. Miku Miku is the one who often bicker with Nino, due to their opposing personalities. Both of them often gives blunt remarks towards the other's traits or behavior. Despite that, there is no rift among them. Yotsuba Nino is always carrying a band-aid, possibly to prepare for Yotsuba's injury. Itsuki Nino is often seen accompanying Itsuki, when they had lunch, shopping, hangout, and even in the test of courage activity. Fuutarou Nino is antagonistic and openly rebel towards Fuutarou at first. She is seen boycotting Fuutarou's attempt to tutor the quints in several occasions. Overtime, due to Fuutarou noticing Nino's other side as a caring sister, she began to accept him. After knowing her sisters' acceptance to Fuutarou, she defends Fuutarou against her father. She indirectly said that she likes him by showing affection towards the young Fuutarou & the blonde version of him. Quote "Don't teach me without my permission" "He has no place in the home of the five of us" Trivia Purple rose petals in Volume 3 cover (Nino's volume) means "love at first sight", possibly a reference about her affection towards Fuutarou. Reference 1. Special Extra Comic Vol. 1, Special Extra Comic Vol. 3 2. Chapter 26, page 7 3. Cover page of Volume 1 4. Chapter 33, page 1 5. Chapter 25, page 17 6. Chapter 5, page 9 7. Chapter 14, page 1 8. Chapter 14, page 14 9. Chapter 5, page 8 10. Chapter 5, page 9. Chapter 2, page 22 11. Chapter 2, page 25. Chapter 16, page 17 12. Chapter 6, page 16 13. Chapter 30, page 12 14. Chapter 26, page 7 15. Chapter 8, page 19 16. Chapter 33 17. Chapter 5, page 11. Chapter 21, page 8 18. Chapter 5, page 17 19. Chapter 26, page 1 20. Chapter 14, page 14